


An Atlantian Year

by Danger_Zone24



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danger_Zone24/pseuds/Danger_Zone24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story for each season of the year. Stuff happens, things get broken and then fixed eventually...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Summer

Summer was a time when members of the expedition where thankful that the ancients knew about temp control because the outside temperature often lowered into the 40’s at night (45 Celsius = 113 Fahrenheit). 

Half a day into the heat wave Sheppard had a roster on Elizabeth’s desk outlining who were lifeguards, swim teachers and dive instructors and where’d they be stationed around the city. Elizabeth, for her part, gave the order for the entire base to have the next couple of days off until Rodney (who had the entire Botany department to himself – they had water misters in there and it was nice and cool – one would think the botanists wouldn’t leave but Rodney is Rodney and well yeah) came up with how to fix the system. 

The cooks and engineers teamed together and made ice cream makers much to the delight of everyone. Carson also invented a sunburn cream for those who forgot to wear Rodney’s UV 1000+ sunscreen and was hailed a hero.

After a week Rodney wasn’t closer to finding out what the problem was and Zelenka was finally roped into helping. It turned out Kavanagh hadn’t put a crystal back properly. Elizabeth nodded at Rodney’s suggestion of throwing Kavanagh back through the gate to Earth. Several people gladly dragged a wet Kavanagh to the gate and ‘helped’ him through it. So after one last pool party every one went back to work.


	2. Autumn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story for each season of the year. Stuff happens, things get broken and then fixed eventually...

People on the base kept getting confused as to which sport football meant. There were the British who thought ‘soccer’, the Australians who thought AFL and the Americans who thought NFL to name a few. So after awhile the official sport of football was deemed to be soccer. Mainly because that was the sport most people knew how to play and the rules where the same in every country. And then the Atlantis Football-Soccer League was born. 

The Daedalus was stationed at Atlantis and insisted that they could have a team and Caldwell umpire. The Atlanians let them and also insisted that Weir was an umpire as well. SGC some how found out and demanded that their team participate, as they’ll be the ones funding the uniforms and soccer balls. And if Atlantis could be so kind as to film all the games so that people on Earth could watch as well. Atlantis agreed.

So the teams where:

The Asgards (The Daedalus crew. Bonus points if you can guess what colour uniforms they wore.)

The Newtons (Science departments. Elizabeth had to step in and choose the name because there where too many arguments.)

The Terminators (Atlantis Military. John thought someone asked what movies where being shown on the next movie night. But the majority of the team was happy with the name anyways.)

The Originals (SGC team. They apparently thought very hard to come up with that name.)

The Unknown (Maintenance and other behind the scenes people. Not much is known about these people.)

The infirmary didn’t officially get a team because they were needed to be on stand by for injuries. But the teams quickly sorted them out into their own teams. And the ones who wanted to play could and the rest became the team doctors. Made it interesting for a while when people started to request “their teams” doctor over the one on duty. 

Soon enough as the games got under away team statistics and reviews started to be circled and bets where being made on who would win etc. In the end The Unknowns won the series final against The Terminators. The prize for winning was a couple of days leave on some tropical paradise planet. The Terminators did indeed promise that they’d be back next year to win. (Insert headed debates about who’d win next year. The Newtons insisted that their math equation proved that they’d win next year.)


	3. Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story for each season of the year. Stuff happens, things get broken and then fixed eventually...

The thermostat was broken when during a severe thunderstorm fried it during the middle of a very cold winter. People started to wear their entire wardrobes and the SGC had to send them an emergency supply of coffee as everyone was drinking several cups to get warm.

The head of departments and gate teams held team nights every night. Just picture rooms piled full of blankets, pillows, hot water bottles and people. Cubby houses where constructed. People from different teams and departments flocked to the ones that had headed water bottle floors in them. 

Rodney finally got the thermostat working again and stole the 2nd emergency coffee supply the SGC sent through. He was going to steal the 3rd delivery but Elizabeth found out and got there first herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story for each season of the year. Stuff happens, things get broken and then fixed eventually...

Spring is usually time for animal babies right? So why should the Pegasus Galaxy be any different? During one mission SGA-1 found an abandoned litter of 4 squirrel cross kitten looking animals. According to Teyla and Ronan they where called Scrats and made good pets. So they wrapped up the mission and took the 4 animals home to Atlantis. 

Rodney took one to the science department and called him Albert. The science department quickly adopted the little animal as their mascot and they kept him in steady supply of white board markers, which he loved running around giving to people who needed one. He was quiet clever and after a week could tell the difference between the colours and which colour people needed and when. Rodney always got given a pink marker no matter what. He was angry at this until Zelenka pointed out that only he got the pink marker.

Carson fell in love them as soon as he saw them. He named his Aileen. She loved to jump from bed to bed checking up on all the people. She also loved nicking Carson’s stethoscope and pretending to use it. One of the nurses made a little lab coat for her after she tried to put Carson’s on and had the whole ward in tears of laughter at her efforts. (Albert got very jealous of the coat and had to be made one as well. Which he also insisted being blue.)

Michelangelo or Mickey for short became Lorne’s shadow. He loved to watch people train with sticks and practising with his own little set of numb chucks. Lorne even made him a little turtle shell holder for his numb chucks so he could take them everywhere and also an orange headband. Needless to say Mikey also loved to watch the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle movies that came in the data burst from SGC.

Last but not least is little Tia. She was very shy and loved anything princess-y or pink, so Sheppard got her a pink bow to wear. People chuckled whenever they saw her peeking out of Sheppard’s jacket. Once she bit Rodney on the finger for trying to steal food from Sheppard’s plate. (Rodney of course ran from the room yelling that he now had rabies, his finger needed to be amputated and he was dying.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask how I came up with Scrats being kitten/squirrel animals. The idea just landed in my head one day and yeah. They are cute let me tell you. And yes there is one still running around in my head making a mess of everything.


End file.
